User talk:LMBFanDymandaFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dymanda from LMB by Andrei Thomas.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gala0008 (Talk) 16:57, January 3, 2010 Yoyi22 16:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Well... Well, i'm not sure what country you're from, so i don't know the timezone, but i'm from England, and i also have a lot of free time, i normally go to bed at 9:00pm, and i end up getting up between 4:00am and 7:00am, depending on how rough a night's sleep i had the previous night. When i'm on, i have a set amount of tasks (such as in my workhouse) i plan to do, and i use the tab system to speed everything up, but it would be MUCH faster if my computer could remotely keep up. But, yeah, when i come on, i edit prolifically (quickly/efficiently), so i normally get through a lot of stuff when i come on. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote Hi guys, I'm asking for you to vote on a few articles' names, seeing as they may need a change, and i don't know if they should be, Please click this link if you wish to vote. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 09:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) A Problem? Do you have a problem with any person edits a page everyday, why?Yoyi22 00:16, February 2, 2010 (UTC) um...answer the question don't try to dodge all the comments why don't you want poeple to edit the flaky talk page everyday?Ultrablastic123 22:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Nothing. It can be edited everyday then why do you keep saying it can't?Ultrablastic123 22:15, February 16, 2010 (UTC) sorry i didn't wanted to say that. Dymanda 22:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dodge I wanna say you something; I'm gonna dodge your warnings anymore! I mean, what GOOD reason do you have for saying us; Don't edit the page tomorrow? It's VERY stupid, you don't can tell us what to do! Yoyi22 14:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Dummy Dummy, i didin't edited the gender dispute, i know that Flaky is a girl, but when i edited the article i only put the Flaky image, before i put the image the article was edited by other person that changed the gender, just look at the article revisions, you will see that before i edited the article it was changed to the Unkown gender.Yoyi22 17:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No Oh no so, In fact the wiki loves so much having new accounts with the red name case everyday. Dymanda 21:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Please, stop it! Dymanda 22:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) look i'll leave you alone if you just tell me why you don't want us to edit the flaky talk page!Ultrablastic123 00:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ultr It's okay Ultrablastic123 it just means about the wiki having new accounts everyday with the red name case everytime. This really pisses me off! And ok leave me alone bye Dymanda 11:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) But wiki understands nothing... Don't have new accounts tomorrow please. If there will be i will say 'na' next time! If the wiki has ones one more time i will be not happy. Dymanda 11:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) dymanda i don't understand a word your saying what does new wiki accounts have anything to do with my question i will leave you alone forever if you just tell me why you don't want us to edit the flaky talk page or why you don't want new accounts!Ultrablastic123 18:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Na. Dymanda 21:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) sigh well then i guess the rivarly between us will never end until you answer the questionUltrablastic123 21:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: 150th edit! Yeah, you got your 150th edit, and? Do i care about it? I got 1,166 edits, MAAAAAAAAANY more than you.Yoyi22 20:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) are you the one that keeps posting the htf tonight stuff if so please stop it's not official.Ultrablastic123 23:15 March 21, 2010 (UTC) No Ultrablastic123 i'm not the one who i'm the one who posts add a deleting template and leave me alone now! Dymanda 23:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ya know you don't half to yell i'm just wondering but if you do know who is than who?Ultrablastic123 21:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, the IP who posted the HTF tonight is the bad wikia user but i'm even more better and warning! I gotta get more edits than you! And it's my dad's birthday! Dymanda 21:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) yea i watch the chikorita survival video it was pretty good but what does any of it half to do with htf tonight?Ultrablastic123 14:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, thank you for loving it but it does nothing and is it not really that there will be no HTF tonight Dymanda 19:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Evil user? I read the message, me, an evil user? Hold on,Pyro's PC is broken, ya know what that means, right? Somebody has to keep this wiki organizated! And if you think that I am an evil user, also maybe you think that the admins. are also evil, I'm wrong about it?Yoyi22 04:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, i know Pyro's PC died, it means somebody had to keep the wiki organizated thats why GameWhiz14 keeps doing her article summary as a Undo Revision? and you said =999999 really strong language like Shut up, WTF at all, when trolls of me aka people who keep saying me 'shut up' on the HTF social say me strong language like this around: WTF, Shut Up and all bad phrases aka Strong Words aka Strong Phrases this makes me madder and madder. And you told me like this for no reason and me and Ultrablastic123 we ruled about this, this means you're not wrong anymore. Thats all. Dymanda 12:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) i don't think i'd consider shut up strong language.Ultrablastic123 20:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok i know. Dymanda 20:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Help hey dymanda we must help flaky2000 he is getting insulted by another user called Flaky2000SucksDick!!!! LMBFanDymandaFan aka Dymanda says: Thanks Thelego, what a sockpuppet account called Flaky2000SD (Says SD because i don't like saying strong language). Why don't we tell 3 admins or something to block Flaky2000SD for 1 year, 6 months. Pyro's PC is broken. Try telling Gala, UberScienceNerd and Mr Alex to block him for 1 year and 6 months. OK?. Dymanda 20:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: lots of updates for you from me what do you need me to do again? an update you read it? let's talk about it it's a book series they must be done to March 2010 and Wednesday. Peace Out. Guillaume Lepage (LMBFanDymandaFan) 00:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) wait you mean eurucarsityif thats how you spell it.[[User:Ultrablastic123|Ultrablastic123] 00:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Eucaristy is an work of church about Jesus Christ. The game of this will make his debut May 8, 2010 if you wanna come you need to go through Chibougamau, Quebec. If you know this work you will be in The God's Family. Heres what do you need to do: The Cured will take a offensiver bread, in french, it's ostie, but PLEASE NOTE: This is dirty language, we don't told it. The Cured will told you: The Crist's Body You say: Patience is a catching! and you eat that bread. And here's the calec (it's dirty too) the calec is the offensiver drink. And the tabers, it's the offensiver house (we don't told it, it's a flame word) These words i told are flame words. Flame is flaming, flaming means swearing by failing, flame words are bad and the Offensive to Sorryless was on March 27, 2010 it was late if you have been in the game tell me and the works are catechet. The catechet girl's name is Ria Savage. Did you know these books, and i also got my trampoline outside! Peace Out! Dymanda. --Guillaume Lepage (LMBFanDymandaFan) 16:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) This is really going to be made into a game?Ultrablastic123 20:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC) A Real Normal Game at the church. It's not a real game (a computer game, flash game, video game) it's going to be a church game you remember what i said and read the phrase what i said last and you need to eat the offensiver bread, in french called Ostie, And this is strong language, i won't need to say it and don't say that. You understand did you do the game at work. You need to go through Chibougamau, Canada. And you need to go through the province Quebec and what state of united states you are from? Tell me. Peace out! Dymanda Guillaume Lepage (LMBFanDymandaFan) 22:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) A Warning to Everyone (no hack my password) Everyone, i can't get my account down here because someone hacked my password, stop hacking it ally ally the time, it's all over for us, us are going to be hunted to stop hacking my password, i said that i wouldn't edit in this wiki never this time, and i was dissapointed that my password hacked, my password was: Toundra2009 and i writed the same and it was the incorrect and i was so angry and didn't wanted to edit in it for infinite, somebody stop hacking my password! Stop it! SSSTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP! Did all us hear me? Guillaume Lepage (LMBFanDymandaFan) 16:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) maybe your password is not strong enough.Ultrablastic123 20:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) It was strong, it's Toundra2009 Guillaume Lepage (LMBFanDymandaFan) 22:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC)